Royal Hearts
by calamariqueen
Summary: 8 years after the war, peace has come over the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. But resistance from the underground is building up, throwing the families into a dire situation. [Contents: Drama; Kamui/Xander slow building romance; other pairings; sexual content]
1. Chapter 1 - Hoshidan Family

**A/N**

 **Hi there! This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction. When I was younger, I wrote stories of my own, however. Please note that I am not a native English speaker.**

 **Depending on whether people like it or not, I am going to continue publishing this story. So please feel free to leave a comment, a favorite or even a follow! This story will contain romance, probably smut as well and I plan to add some drama to it. Have fun reading and thank you!**

 **Chapter 1 – Hoshidan Family**

 _Hoshido. 8 years after the war. Peace has returned to both Nohr and Hoshido, bringing a time of prosperity upon the lands. The kingdoms' respective leaders, King Xander of Nohr and King Ryoma of Hoshido, signed a peace treaty in which they agreed on never attacking each other's homes again and to support each other in times of need._

 _Hoshido has become more prosperous than it ever was – the harvest each year was so good that they could effortlessly feed the entire Nohrian population as well. In return, Nohr helped rebuild the countless destroyed cities and villages that have been wrecked during the long-lasting war._

Kamui decided to stay in Hoshido for the time being – to make up the time she has lost while being separated from the Hoshidan siblings.

She sat on her bed in her chamber in the Hoshidan castle and looked outside the window. The cherry trees were in full blossom and the grass was as green as it should be in the season of Spring. You could see the wind blowing; the leaves of the trees swayed lightly in the wind. Kamui smiled upon the beautiful view. Landscape-wise, she has always preferred Hoshido over Nohr. While Nohr was basically a pitch black hole where the sun rarely shone, Hoshido seemed to be so full of life.

'Even so, I still find myself missing Xander, Leo and Camilla', Kamui thought to herself as she suddenly heard someone knocking on her room's door.

"Yes?", Kamui murmured and Elise entered the chamber. Kamui immediately started grinning. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Queen Elise of Hoshido!"

Elise blushed and attacked Kamui with a hug. "Oh cut it, Kamui! It's been two years since I've married Ryoma."

Kamui laughed. Years ago, no one would have thought that marriages between Hoshidan and Nohrian royalty would be possible in the slightest. But that is now a thing of the past.

Three years ago, Elise declared her engagement to Hoshido's king when she visited Nohr with Kamui. She was twenty years old back then. Just like any other girl, Elise has matured into a beautiful young woman – however, still wearing her pigtails like she used to. Kamui often thought that, because of Elise's cheerful nature, she is the born queen for a place like Hoshido. And sometimes, Kamui thought that it is kind of ironic for a Nohrian royal to become a Hoshidan queen. She remembers how varied the reaction of Hoshido's people towards Elise used to be. Some were overly happy while others even started peaceful prostests – but those suddenly ended when the scion of the Hoshidan-Nohrian couple was born one year ago. Kamui sometimes found herself being jealous over Elise having a little happy family. It's weird that the youngest of the Nohrian siblings is the first to have a baby, Kamui would think.

"So why are you here?", Kamui asked the little queen.

"Oh, just wanted to see you! I'm so busy with being a royal and stuff – more than when I used to live in Nohr. But I really, really, really missed you!" Elise tightened her hug and Kamui reciprocated it. "Oh! Oh! I also have good news!" Elise let go off Kamui and started jumping around happily.

"What is it?" Kamui crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Don't tell me we're eating lobster tonight. You know I don't like it as much as you do."

"No, DUH. Even better!" Elise giggled. "Ryoma said that we aaaaaaaaaallll – and by all I mean Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura and my son Shiro as well – will be visiting our good ol' friends in Nohr tomorrow!"

"Do you guys even have time for this kind of vacation?", asked Kamui, feeling a bit overwhelmed by Elise's energetic happiness.

"Well, technically no, but Ryoma has noticed that I have been missing my siblings a lot lately so that he suggested that. And funnily enough, Sakura was totally eager to join and convinced Takumi, Azura and Hinoka to come with us as well!" She took a short break from talking to take a deep breath. "Just imagine it! A real family gathering! And Leo, Xander and Camilla will finally see how much Shiro has grown! Sooo… are you in?"

Without thinking, Kamui replied: "Of course!" It has been way too long since she has last seen the Nohrian siblings – well, except for Elise of course.  
And she really missed them.

After chatting about various topics, Elise left the room in order to look after her son. Kamui went back to look outside the window. The winds have calmed a little and the sun has begun to set. Kamui hadn't noticed how long she has actually talked to Elise now that she saw twilight.

Soon, it was time for everyday's dinner. It was the time of the day where all the royals sat down together and ate a huge meal. Kamui has always cherished this time of the day because she got to talk to all of the Hoshidan siblings.

The way from her chamber to the dining room was a long one. She had to walk through countless halls in order to reach it. On her way to the dining room, she ran into her retainer Jakob.

"Milady." Jakob bowed to her. "I was on my way to you to inform you about dinner but apparently, you are already on your way to your dining room."

"Yes, I am." Kamui smiled. "Thank you, Jakob. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Why thank you, Milady. However" - he smiled insecurely - "I would not know what to do if I had spare time. So I have to decline your offer."

Kamui laughed while the two of them proceeded walking to the dining room. "Oh Jakob, you are quite the character."

When entering the dining room, the Hoshidan siblings as well as Elise and Shiro have already been waiting for Kamui. Everyone smiled when they saw Kamui.

She sat down on the usual chair – the one next to Hinoka. Takumi and Sakura sat on the opposite side of Hinoka and Kamui. Ryoma and Elise were sitting with their son by the head of the table.

"Big brother, can't you take off your chin armor off at least when we're eating?", Takumi grumbled.

"Oh." Ryoma touched his chin armor. "I forgot taking it off. I am so used to wearing it all day, you could say it has become a part of my body." He started to laugh very loudly.

The servants begun bringing the food into the dining room. Kamui knew from the smell what it was: lobster. Elise had lied to her. She decided to eat at least the salad that was always served with lobster so she would not have to be hungry at night.

"Oh, lobster! My favorite dish!" Ryoma laughed again.

"We KNOW, Ryoma", Takumi sighed, "You tell us at least once a day."

Sakura and Elise started giggling.

"Well now, let's dig in!", Elise said after the servants had put food on each of the royals' plates.

"C-can a little child even eat lobster?", Sakura asked after looking at Shiro waiting to be fed.

"Well, if I cut it into tiny pieces, he surely can", Elise explained – not how she actually intended to cut a lobster into tiny pieces, however.

"He's my son. Of course he can." After Ryoma's sentence, a wave of silence came into the room.

And then everyone burst out into laughter.

Kamui loved these gatherings more than anything else. They let her forget about all the horrible things of the past – and yet, she felt a certain pain inside her chest. She felt like something was missing.

After having eaten, Hinoka patted Kamui's shoulder. "Hey, do you want to hang out a little?"

"Sure." Kamui and Hinoka got up and waved the others good-bye.

The girls went outside towards the pegasus stables. They would often meet here to talk about all kinds of things – about Takumi's pineapple-shaped hair, about the past, about the weather. Sometimes, they just groomed the pegasi without saying a word but enjoying each other's presence instead.

Kamui always thought that Hinoka's pegasus was the most beautiful one. It's feathers shone beautifully in the orange light of the sunset. She went towards the winged horse and carefully touched its head. "There, there", she whispered.

Hinoka smiled at the sight and began petting her pegasus as well. "So, Kamui...are you excited about traveling to Nohr again?"

"Yes, I am. I am missing Camilla, Xander and Leo way too much. I wish they could be here as well." Kamui sighed and gave the pegasus some hay to eat.

Hinoka giggled. "Well, you'll see them again soon. After a one-day travel to Nohr you'll be able to cuddle them all you want."

"By the gods, Hinoka...I'm not twelve anymore."

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you are not twelve anymore." She laughed.

"Ha ha." Kamui sighed again. "You know, seeing Elise with her son...makes me think that I am actually of age to get married. And she is so much younger!"

"Well, five years younger than you are." Hinoka patted Kamui's head. "I wouldn't worry about that marriage stuff too much. Nobody is forcing you to anything, okay?"  
"Yeah, you are right...I am just a little jealous of Elise, I guess. I am horrible, I know!"

"Nah, you are not." Suddenly, the pegasus knight hugged Kamui. "I think you got someone on your mind, don't you?"

Kamui blushed and was glad that Hinoka couldn't see her like this because of the hug. "N-no! Definitely not!"

"This didn't sound too convincing. Don't you want to tell your sister?"  
"No, Hinoka...I can't...I mean. That's because there's no one. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hinoka chuckled.

After a short moment of silence Kamui asked in order to change the topic: "So how's it going with the pegasus training?"

Hinoka let go of the hug and shrugged. "Good."

Afterwards, neither of them continued to speak. They kept grooming the pegasi in the stables until it was past midnight. Kamui then decided to go to sleep as a long travel by carriage was ahead of them and she could need a good night's rest. Tomorrow she would finally be able to see the familiar, creepy landscape of Nohr again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dream

**Chapter 2 - Dream**

That night, Kamui was hardly able to sleep. Whenever she tried to close her eyes, various thoughts came into her mind, mostly about how the Nohrian siblings will welcome her. It has been quite a while since she's last seen them. Camilla will surely ask a lot of questions about her stay in Hoshido, mourning the fact that Kamui was not at her side. The youngest brother Leo was probably going to show his cold side again. He has always been a little distant but deep down, he honestly cared for Kamui and his siblings.

Staring at the ceiling, Kamui wondered if Xander would actually have time for his guests. The last times she visited, he was always too busy with his kingly duties. Just like Ryoma, Xander wished to establish a good relationship with his kingdom's people, thus spending a lot of his time with taking care of people's requests; he would also occasionally visit towns and villages.

Kamui sighed and felt a wave of sadness overcoming her at the thought that Nohr's king might not be able to be present often during her stay. Still not being able to sleep, she got up and put a light gown around her shoulders. 'Might as well take a breath outside', she thought to herself and stepped outside to the balcony of her room. A fresh breeze touched her cheeks and she immediately felt at ease. She let her gaze wander around the beautiful garden of the Hoshidan castle. Even at night, it seemed so full of life. Sometimes, Kamui saw a squirrel scurry quickly from one tree to the other.

'Instead of brooding over whether Xander will be busy or not, I should go to sleep or else I'll be to sleepy to do anything tomorrow', Kamui thought to herself and went inside her room again.

She laid down in bed and closed her eyes. After thinking about Nohr and its king a little longer, she eventually became really tired and gave in to sleep.

"The carriages are all ready", Subaki reported to Sakura.

"Thank you very much", Sakura replied.

Kamui walked towards Sakura and her retainer. It was about 10 in the morning and Kamui felt nervous for some reason.

"Good morning, big sister." Sakura smiled brightly. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Kind of okay, I guess. You seem very excited."

The youngest princess blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Kamui giggled and nodded. Sakura was usually the calm and caring type; if she acted this enthusiastic, something had to be going on. "You have been like this whenever we are travelling to Nohr for quite a while. But you have never told me why. Care to enlighten me?"

Sakura's face turned dark red. "I-I cannot explain...I am s-so sorry, sister."

Kamui looked disappointed but decided to let go off the topic as Sakura was visibly uncomfortable talking about it now.

After a few minutes, the rest of the Hoshidan family including their retainers joined Sakura and Kamui. The retainers begun to lade the family's luggage onto one of the carriages. "Of course, our retainers will be joining, too", Ryoma explained and pointed at two extra carriages that were reserved for them. "Then we have two other carriages for ourselves."

"I want an all-girl-carriage!", Elise suggested and giggled. Sakura pointed at Shiro, whom Elise was holding in her arms. "What about him then? Will you be giving him to Ryoma during the travel?"

"Nuh-uh. He'll stay with us."

"But, Elise, would it not be wiser to leave him with Takumi and me then?", Ryoma wondered.

"Why?" Elise looked offended. "Do you think a mother can't protect her son? I am a healer and a mage, Sakura is a healer, too and Hinoka and Kamui are talented warriors in case things get bad."

"Yeah, you worry too much", Hinoka added and crossed her arms.

"All right, all right. You convinced me." Ryoma shook his head and sighed. "Well then, let us depart."

After everyone boarded the carriages, the travel to Nohr could finally begin. Kamui feld a wave of happiness overcoming her and giggled.

'Finally', she thought to herself. 'I'll be able to see them again.'

She then proceeded to watch her sisters cuddle the latest "addition" to the royal family.

"Y-you have the cutest son I have ever seen", Sakura told Elise and blushed while holding Shiro.

"I am scared he'll turn out to be more like his father than like Elise", said Hinoka in a worried tone and laughed.

"I just hope he didn't inherit his hair", Kamui added.

"Kamui! Hinoka! Stop this!" Elise was laughing as well even though she probably thought that this was enough now. "He's perfect as he is."

Sakura giggled, still holding her nephew. "E-Elise...I have to admit, seeing you and my brother with your son makes me wish I had a " - she started blushing intensely - "family of my...of my own."

Silence.

Sakura's confession was kind of unexpected in that moment, which the pink-haired girl realized and her face was having the color of a tomato at this point.

"D-d-don't get me wrong! I know I have Kamui and Azura and Hinoka and Takumi and Ryoma and Hana and Subaki! B-but...I want a loving husband and children as well..."

"Awww, Sakura!" Elise chuckled and put her arm around Sakura, who was sitting next to her. " You are so cute! I am sure you'll find someone in no time. I mean, who could resist you?"

Kamui nodded in agreement. Elise was right. Sakura was such an altruistic and loving person that whoever she might get married to will probably experience lots and lots of love.

'I wonder if I am lovable? I wonder if he'll ever love me?', Kamui thought and closed her eyes for a while.

–-

 _Kamui was sitting on her bed in her chamber in the Nohrian castle. She was wearing a light-blue gown that covered everything from her chest to her upper thighs._

 _Suddenly, someone knocked on the room's door._

" _Feel free to enter."_

 _Xander entered her room. "Hello, little princess. I am glad that you have arrived safely in Nohr."_

 _Xander wore his usual attire when he was not wearing his armor. Despite this being his casual look, it still looked unproportionally formal._

" _May I sit down?", he asked and pointed at a space next to her in bed._

 _Kamui blushed. "O-of course. Come here."_

 _Xander smiled – Kamui loved his smile. She knew that he smiled only when the situation was deserving of his smile. And that smile itself was absolutely gorgeous, filled with warmth and love._

 _He sat down next to Kamui and looked at her. "I have missed you so much, little princess."_

" _I missed you, too. Really."_

 _Xander took a strand of her hair and started playing with it. "You look so cute tonight, do you know that?"_

" _R-really?" Kamui looked at him and he reciprocated her look with yet another smile._

" _Yes." He let go off her hair's strand and began to run his fingers along her neck. This action awoke a sensation of love in Kamui unlike any other she has known._

" _Xander, what are you do-" - "Shh, little princess..." Xander started to carefully undress Kamui who was surprised that she did not even want to resist against that. No, she actually enjoyed it. While taking off her clothes, the Nohrian king covered her neck, her chest, her entire body in kisses and only stopped after reaching her thighs._

 _In pleasure, Kamui let out a quiet sigh with every kiss._

" _It is actually not a royal custom to do...these things before marriage." Xander smirked. "But seeing you like this...it makes me so weak. I simply cannot resist you."_

 _Kamui noticed how her face and her body turned warm and she knew that she could not resist Xander either. "Xander...", she whispered. "Oh, Xander...before we go on...I have to tell you something important."_

" _What is it, my little princess?"_

" _I...I love you, Xander."_

The carriage halted. Kamui opened her eyes and rubbed them. Have they already arrived in Nohr? Has she been sleeping for that long?

She looked outside the window and a wave of excitement overcame her body. Her heart started beating faster and she was shaking slightly. She saw depressing-looking glades, countless of seemingly dead trees and dozens of crows and vultures.

"We are in Nohr!", she shouted in awe. "Finally!"

"Wow, Kamui, I haven't seen you this cheerful in a long time!", Hinoka noticed. "The others have already gotten off the carriages, I decided to wait until you woke up." She smirked. "Right before you woke up, you said something."  
"What did I say?"

"Let me quote you, okay? 'I love you, Xander.'"

"W-w-w-what! I must have been dreaming...I mean..." 'Oh no.' Kamui suddenly remembered the dream she had and covered her face with her hands. "Please, Hinoka...don't tell anyone what I said, okay?"

Hinoka winked. "I promise."

The two girls then got off the carriage and walked towards the big castle. Camilla and Leo were standing outside welcoming and chatting with the guests that have just arrived.

Kamui and Hinoka walked directly to the small group.

"Oh, Kamui, darling!" Camilla hugged Kamui tightly. "Oh, how I've missed you! I swear you have become even cuter since the last time I've seen you."

"Camilla." Kamui answered the hug. "It's good to see you again."

She let go off the hug and looked at Leo who waved to her but then turned away in order to eagerly chat with Sakura.

Camilla grinned. "Do you think there's something going on with them?"  
"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Just a suggestion." The purple-haired lady then added chuckling: "Might as well investigate that."

Kamui joined in Camilla's laughing and looked around. "Where is Xander? Is he busy?"

"Oh, no, darling. He told me that he's going to make some time for his guests this time."

And then, Kamui felt a warm hand placed on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was. As if Camilla summoned him, Xander suddenly stood behind her.

"Welcome home, little princess." He smiled gently. "It is such a pleasure to finally see you again."


	3. Chapter 3 - The King of Nohr

**Chapter 3 – The King of Nohr**

 _ **(A/N:**_

 _ **And here is chapter 3 of my fanfiction! Thank you for your support. I'm trying to build the plot of the story now, I am already having a lot of ideas.**_

 _ **As for chapter 2, the smut scene (which was Kamui's dream) was supposed to uncover Kamui's feelings for Xander.**_

 _ **And now, have fun reading. Feel free to leave a comment!)**_

"Xander!", Kamui exclaimed in happiness.

"And now we're all together." Camilla smiled at the sight of the royal families being happy to see each other.

"Indeed, we are...", Xander said, his smile suddenly turning to a serious look. "Everyone, why don't you go to your chambers and rest for a while? The travel must have been hard on you. And King Ryoma" - he turned to Hoshido's leader - "there is an urgent matter I have to discuss with you. As soon as you feel rested well enough, we should immediately address it."

Ryoma raised one of his eyebrows in confusion and then nodded. "Of course. You sound very serious, so I doubt it is okay to neglect this."

"Oh brother, didn't you want to take it easy while our Hoshidan guests are here?" Camilla yawned. "And now you are talking about 'urgent matters' that have to be discussed."

"I wish I could 'take it easy', Camilla." Xander started to sound angry. "But as King of Nohr, I cannot neglect things of high importance. Believe it or not, the situation is quite dire. At least I was able to welcome our guests." He cleared his throat. "I have to be off for now. There is still some things that have to be taken care of before I can dedicate my time to our guests."

Xander turned around in order to walk back to the castle. Kamui displayed a look of disappointment. So Xander did not have time for her and the Hoshidan siblings after all.

While the king was going back to his fort, Xander and Kamui's gazes met, and the dragon girl believed to hear Xander whisper "I'm sorry" to her.

"What a blockhead", Hinoka complained. "He didn't even take a look at his nephew."

Elise sighed. "It's okay. I understand what he's going through." She paused for a second to take a deep breath. "Oh well, then let us go to our chambers to rest for a while."

The chambers in Castle Krakenburg were dark yet spacious. Purple and black wallpapers adorned with golden ornaments gave the rooms a gloomy atmosphere and at the same time a cozy feeling. In the middle of Kamui's room was a huge canopy bed; the canopy had the same colors as the walls; golden embroidery that only the finest sewers could have sown decorated the already luxurious-looking cover.

Kamui dropped on her soft bed, pushing her face into one of the giant black pillows. She was very happy to be in Nohr again, to be with Camilla, Leo and Xander, but felt huge disappointment considering the latter.

'Always busy with kingly duties.' She turned around to lay on her back and stared at the canopy. 'I wonder what the problem is that he has been talking about. He seemed so serious.'

Then, she dozed off.

–

"You have become quite the beautiful young woman. Everytime you come visit, you seem to have matured more." Camilla poured some water from a jar into Elise's glass. Hoshido's young queen was sitting on Camilla's bed, smiling about the kind words her big sister said about her. "But wouldn't it be wiser to sleep? You have been travelling for long while taking care of your son."

"No, I'm fine. Shiro is with Ryoma now and both are sleeping so I wanted to use the chance to talk to you for a bit." Elise grinned and took a sip of the glass filled with water that Camilla had just handed to her. "I wish I could visit more often."

"Oh, don't worry about that, dear. I know you are busy with being a queen and mother." Camilla sat down next to Elise, patting her young sister's head. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about? You have that serious look in your eyes."

"Camilla, perceptive as always." Elise sighed. "I am worried about Xander. He seemed even colder and stiffer than usual. But I know if I asked him myself he'd tell me not to worry about him...and now I was wondering if you know what's wrong."

"I don't know the details." Camilla's eyes narrowed. "He only told me that there is some kind of resistance going on. Against the Hoshido-Nohrian unity."

"What? But I've been told those resistances have died down?"

"Everyone thought that. Things did calm down after your son has been born, but apparently, some of the rebels have resurfaced." Camilla cleared her throat. "It was unexpected because everyone seemed so happy that the peace between Nohr and Hoshido wasn't just fallacy but actually bore fruit."

Elise looked very sad. "After all these years, we have finally achieved peace and now there are people who oppose it! How can this be? Did I do something wrong?" Tears were falling from her cheeks. "Sometimes...sometimes I wonder if it was a mistake? Leaving Nohr for love? For peace?"

As an immediate reaction, Camilla hugged her little sister tightly. "Oh darling, don't say these things! You did the right thing and deep down you know it! It's not your fault and you are an excellent queen. And just because you are Hoshido's queen doesn't mean that you aren't of Nohrian blood anymore."

"I-I know..." Elise sobbed. "I know..."

Camilla let go of the hug and held Elise's shoulders, looking into her sister's purple eyes. "Xander and Ryoma will find a way to solve this problem. All you do is try your best to be a good queen. For both Hoshido and Nohr. And I will support you, my darling sister, no matter what happens."

Elise nodded.

The two continued talking to each other about less serious topics for a while until Elise fell asleep on Camilla's lap.

Doing royal paperwork, Xander let out an exhausted sigh. Oh how he would rather spend time with his guests. Being king is not an easy task, he kept reminding himself, and he needed to do his best for his people.

Listening to requests, visiting towns, trying to keep peace in the kingdom. To some outsider, it might sound like a bunch of luxurious problems. However, only a king would know how bothersome those tasks are in reality.

Xander barely had the time to see his siblings Leo and Camilla who both lived in the same castle with him.

'Only two more hours until I am done with this task – probably.'

The pressure of being a king weighed him down more than he could ever have imagined. He wanted his people to think highly of him, he wanted to do the best he could so that violence had to be the last resort to solve troubles in his kingdom. So of course, finding out about the resurfacing resistance put him into a dire position. Until now, protests have mostly been peaceful but what if it ended with innocent civilians being victims of violent riots? It would be proof for his failure as a king – is a king that could not even convince his nation of the benefits of a Hoshidan-Nohrian unity even worthy of the throne?

After several hours of work, someone knocking on the room's door finally let him snap out of his self-depreciating thoughts.

The king of Hoshido entered chambered.

"Ah, Ryoma. I have been awaiting you. Have you had a good rest?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Ryoma sat down on one of the cushioned chairs. "There is apparently something serious you wanted to talk about? I actually wanted to enjoy some days off with my family, and Elise was eager to see you but -"

"A king's duty never sleeps, I'm afraid." Xander narrowed his eyes.

"Right. My apologies." Ryoma coughed slightly. "Then, do tell."

"Harmonia has attacked Hoshidans that were resting at one of the my kingdom's villages' inn."

Hoshido's king raised his eyebrow. "Harmonia? The resistance group? I thought they had disbanded."

"They did, but some of them appear to have regrouped. It would not be much of a problem if there were not reports of gifted mages and fighters among their ranks."

"Mages and fighters?" Ryoma started to sound worried. "Just what are they trying to accomplish with skilled warriors?"

"I do not know. But as king, it is my duty to find that out and to dismantle Harmonia once and for all." Xander crossed his arms. "This is why I must ask you to leave Nohr immediately. I want to know Elise and her son – my nephew – in safety."

"I refuse. They are safe as long as I am with them. Elise was looking forward to coming to Nohr and now you just want to send her back? No, Xander."

Xander chuckled lightly. "Being quite irrational, aren't we?"

"The only one being irrational is you. Blinded by your duty, you forget your loved ones, don't you?" Ryoma got up and clenched his fists. "Elise told me that the letters you sent became less frequent."

Xander let out a sigh in disappointment in himself. "I know, and I am terribly sorry."

Ryoma shook his head. "I hate to say this but… a good king must be able to keep his family life and his duties in balance. And you don't seem to be able to do exactly that. We are going to stay, as I promised to my wife. We are not going to leave but that does not mean that you have to hesitate to ask us for help if there is trouble with Harmonia during our stay."

Without adding anything else, Ryoma turned his back to Xander and left the room.

Xander covered his face with his palms and moaned angrily. 'I am such a gods damned fool!'

Xander then decided to look after his guests. What Ryoma said hurt his pride – now it was up to himself to restore it.

But before he could even leave, Peri and Laslow breathlessly rushed into the chamber.

"M-milord...", Laslow stuttered. "Sorry for the intrusion. We haven't seen you for 15 hours."  
"I-I know you ordered us not to look after you because you were going to be very busy but...but!" Peri sounded very insecure. "We got worried...what if you fainted from all that horrible work?!"

Xander looked very puzzled for a moment and then began to laugh. "You two never cease to amuse me. I am alright."

"Whew, what a relief!" Peri giggled. "Well, actually it's the maids' task buuut we wanted to remind you that dinner is in about five minutes! And I doubt little sis Elise is gonna be happy if you miss it!"

"Right..." Xander smiled lightly and was accompanied by his retainers to the dining room.

"Xander! I thought you'd never join us!" Elise sounded very happy at the sight of her eldest brother.

Kamui felt glad, too. Like Elise, she belived that Xander would not show up for dinner.

The dining room was a huge hall. Just like everything in this castle, the walls were black with golden and white adornments. The table was long enough for at least twenty people even though there rarely were this many guests in the castle.

"I apologize for not being in time", said Nohr's king.

The maids and butlers brought various dishes to the table already set for the meal. Kamui missed the Nohrian cuisine.

Everyone began to eat and Elise looked even happier than before. "I missed this sooo much!"

Hinoka giggled. "Nohrian food is so much different from Hoshidan food, but it tastes incredibly fine."

"I picked the dishes because a certain someone was too busy with kingly duties to prepar everything for his guests." Camilla's passively aggressive annotation made everyone chuckle – except for said king.

"Xander, at this rate, you'll never find a queen!" Elise laughed.

"Don't say this or else he'll lock himself up once again", added Leo.

Xander didn't react to anything his siblings said about his relationship status and continued eating.

Elise noticed the slightly angry look on her big brother's face. "I...I am sorry, Xander. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It is quite alright."

Takumi laughed out loud. "Oh man, you Nohrians are such sourpusses sometimes!"

Camilla shifted towards Takumi and pinched his cheeks. "Careful what you say or else the Nohrian Princess Camilla will make you regret it in the dirtiest way possible..." She grinned and Takumi gulped.

After everyone had finished eating, Elise asked Xander whether he had time for a walk outside.

To the young queen's surprise, her brother immediately agreed and the both left the castle.

The streets of Nohr's capital Windmire were crowded as usual. Various people, from hagglers to middle-class people were doing business even in the evening hours.

Elise grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him to the market; usually a place where people of nobility rarely were seen, Elise loved this place for its food, for its easy-going people.

At the sight of the two royals walking along the streets, many citizens kneeled before them and gave them wishes of health.

After wandering around for a while, Elise spotted a florist's booth and ran towards it.

"M-milady!" The florist nearly seemed to faint at Elise's sight. "Q-queen Elise of Hoshido! It is...it is such a pleasure to see you!" The sight of Xander didn't help the nervous florist either. "And Your Majesty himself! What brings you here? I hope I didn't do anything wrong, I always try my best and-"

"You did nothing wrong." Elise smiled. "I was mesmerized by the beautiful flowers of yours."

Xander crossed his arms. He did not quite get what Elise liked so much about flowers.

Elise continued chatting with the florist, eventually buying a bouquet for Camilla. The royal siblings then continued their walk through the capital.

"Aww, brother, why are you looking so angry? Is it something I said?" Elise sounded very concerned about her brother.

"This is my face, Elise."

"Oh."

After a while, they found a rather silent spot near a small stream apart from the Windimiran hustle and bustle. They sat down on a bench close to the stream's bank.

"I am glad you are spending time with me", Elise said. "I missed you so much, big brother."

Xander chuckled. "I am very sorry for being so busy all the time. I'll try to make it better, I promise." He patted his sister's head who giggled.

"Say, Xander..."

"Yes?"

"Does it get lonely at times?"

Xander paused for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Sitting locked up in your room, doing only things that are good for your kingdom without regard for your own feelings...I was wondering if you were feeling lonely." Elise sighed.

"Well, I am the ruler of this kingdom after all. I don't have the time for myself like others do."

"But..." Elise looked at her brother. "Ryoma is able to take care of both the kingdom and himself. And he always finds time for us. So that's why I was thinking...maybe you should try to take it a little easier? We all miss you dearly and I can see how much this isolation eats away at you. I mean, you did not even say hello to your nephew."

Xander did not respond, trying to hold back his emotions as usual.

"You know, I think Kamui missed you a lot, too. She smiled brightly when she saw you after all that time, and I am sure it must have hurt her to see you dash off to your duties again."

"Kamui, huh." Xander covered his eyes with his palm. "Maybe you are right, Elise."

"Hm?"

"I haven't realized it until now, but seeing how everyone gets to spend time with each other – without me – kind of makes me sad. Lonely."

Elise hugged her brother. "See? Told you."

"You have your own family and get to spend time with them a lot. And so does your husband even though he is a king." Xander took a deep breath. "I am lonely because I locked myself away for my duties. Maybe I should try to find some middle ground?"

"Yes!" Elise laughed. "That's the spirit. Of course, you shouldn't neglect your duties but please make room for your own life. I love you so much and I don't want to see you sad and lonely like that."

Xander smiled at her. "Thank you, Elise."

"No problem! Also, we don't want you to end up without a suitable queen and a proper successor!"

"Elise, please..."

Elise snickered and poked her brother's forehead. "Just kidding!" The young woman got up. "Oh well, let's go back to the castle, shall we?"

Xander nodded and stood up as well. The both of them commenced their walk back to Castle Krakenburg.

While they were strolling through the streets, Xander kept thinking about what his sister said.

'A queen and a successor, huh…?'


	4. Chapter 4 - Danger

**Chapter 4 - Danger**

As the sun began to rise, Kamui woke up after a well deserved rest. After her daily morning routine, she decided to go to talk to Xander after all. It has been way too long since they last talked anyway. But before seeing the Nohrian king, she wanted to chat with Camilla a little.

Walking through the dark hallways of Castle Krakenburg, Kamui kept wondering how she is going to ask Xander about what was wrong. Would he tell her not to worry? Or would he tell her the truth?

She arrived at Camilla's room and knocked on the door carefully. After hearing the princess's voice, she entered the room.

Camilla smiled at Kamui. "Oh, you're already awake, darling?"

Kamui nodded. "Yes." She looked around Camilla's room. Everything was perfectly tidy and clean, there were no books lying around except for the one the princess was reading at the moment.

"Is there anything special you wanted to talk about?" Camilla played with a strand of her hair.

"No, not really. I just felt like talking to you." Kamui looked down. "I actually thought about asking Xander about what was wrong."

"Oh." Camilla rose her eyebrows and chuckled. "Good luck with that."

Kamui sat down on one of the armchairs in Camilla's room.

"I pray for you that he isn't being a blockhead today", added the purple-haired woman.

"Me, too. But enough of this for now. Let's talk about something more lighthearted, shall we?"

"Of course, darling. Anything on your mind?"

Kamui thought about something to talk about. "Oh!" She giggled. "I found it very funny how you stopped Takumi from his rumble about Nohrians yesterday."

"Oh, you did? He really deserves some punishment someday." A dirty grin was visible on Camilla's face.

"C-Camilla?" Kamui shuddered when seeing Camilla's grin. Could it be…? "What's with that...smile?"

Camilla chuckled. "What with it?"

"Well, you only look like that when… you are interested in someone."

Camilla blushed, the grimace still visible on her face. "Oh, dear Kamui! Are you trying to say I'm interested in Takumi?"

Kamui gulped. "Uh...yes. Yes, I am."

"Ohoho! How naughty, Kamui. It would be lie if I said I didn't like Takumi but...that's just very naughty of you!"

"I'm sorry..." Kamui was scared of Camilla's further reactions so she decided to drop the Takumi topic – for now.

* * *

After a while, Kamui left the princess's chamber and headed towards the king's. She was a bit nervous about the talk with Xander but most of all, she hoped that he would take time for her at all.

Having reached his room, Kamui was a little hesitant to knock the door.

'Come on', she thought to herself. 'You have to talk to him now. You have been waiting for so long to see him again, so he simply MUST make time for you.'

Pulling herself together, she finally knocked the door. After hearing Xander's voice say "Please enter", she opened the door.

Xander was busy with work, as usual. Their gazes met for a second and Kamui tried to hold back a blush.

"Kamui?" Kamui did not understand why Xander sounded so confused. Didn't he want to see her? 'Nonsense', thought Kamui.

"Did you need anything, little princess?"

"No. I mean. Yes, actually."

Xander chuckled. "Why are you so nervous? Sit down."

"Right." Kamui grabbed the closest chair and sat down. "I wanted to ask you something. Do you have time for me?"

Xander looked at the pile of books, letters and other things that needed to be done and looked back at Kamui. "Of course."

Kamui sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Okay, so...you seemed really troubled yesterday. What's wrong?"

The king hesitated to answer for a second. "Harmonia. They have returned."

Xander told Kamui everything he knew about Harmonia at this point – that they have become more aggressive and that they are even attacking civilians. Kamui covered her mouth with her right hand and gasped. "That can't be..."

"Trust me, I was caught off guard, too, when I first heard about them – which was only some hours before you arrived here. It is not safe for Elise and Shiro here right now, and I have tried to convince Ryoma to return to Hoshido. But he refused."

"Understandable." Kamui crossed her arms. "Elise and Shiro are safe as long as they are with us. But of course, I can see why you are worried for them."

Xander sighed. "For now, I must investigate this case further before any more violent acts happen."

"WE will investigate it further." Kamui smiled gently.

"Hm..?"  
"I am going to help you, of course. You shall not carry that burden alone." She started to sound more serious. "And I am sure Ryoma will offer his support as well, as this problem matters to both kingdoms."

"Yeah, he did say something like that..."

"See? Just tell me how I can help!"

"But Kamui", Xander said, "I do not want you to get in harm's way."

"Oh, Xander. I have literally united these two kingdoms so helping you with some resistance group is more or less a small problem." Kamui stretched and put her arms behind her head. Xander had to laugh about Kamui's words.

"You are right, little princess. I should not worry so much since you are a very strong person. For now, I have sent out Laslow along with a few scouts to gather information about Harmonia in the nearby villages and towns. Once they have returned, we can decide on what to do."

"Alright." Kamui nodded.

"Thank you for offering your help."

"Naturally." She chuckled.

"Yes..." Xander's gaze wandered around the chamber for a moment. "What about some sparring later this evening? Like old times?"

Kamui smiled brightly upon this suggestion. "That would be great!"

* * *

The dark sky above Nohr rarely showed any signs of sun. Only scarcely, some rays of light made it through the thick clouds covering the firmament.

Tightly grasping her staff's grip, Sakura walked through one of the dark forests that were situated between Windmire and smaller towns of the Nohrian kingdom. She had heard of an herb that grew only in this particular forest and she was planning to gather some of it; valuable medicine could be brewed with it.

Thick fog clouded her sight and the loud caws of the crows scared Sakura everytime she heard them. However, despite the gloomy atmosphere, the young princess would not stop the search. Who knew when they would be in need of medicine from exactly that herb?

She slowed down as the fog became even thicker and the way muddier and harder to traverse. Sakura felt very uncomfortable.

'According to my books, that herb emits a light glow', she thought to herself as she continued marching through the mud.

Her movement came to a sudden halt when two hands violently grabbed her arms. Sakura got startled and screamed. Standing next to her, there were two tall and muscular men wearing Oni masks and lightweight chest plates etched with an insignia. Sakura was surprised by their sudden appearance. Despite the fog and thus not being able to see much, she must have at least heard these two giants approaching – but she did not.

"Well, well, if it isn't Hoshido's princess", one of the men said. His oni mask had blue paint on it.

"Quite the catch, huh?", added the second man whose mask was yellow. "The boss'll be all too happy."

"W-what do you want?" Sakura tried to escape the tight grasps but she was too weak.

"Quiet now!"

* * *

"Glad you listened to your intuition, Milord."

Niles and Leo were hiding behind the shrubbery, waiting for a moment to attack the two bandits that were threatening Sakura.

Leo actually warned the young Hoshidan princess about this forest. Even if it might be rich in valuable and potent herbs, there were often bandits and other criminals waiting for healers to come around. Healers were valued members of society with the knowledge of which herbs were poisonous or not, so of course there were some grunts with ideas of abducting said healers.

"Milord Leo, have you taken a closer look to their insignia?", Niles whispered.

Leo tried to recognize the shape of the insignia and gasped quietly. "Harmonia?!" He cleared his throat. "We must strike at once!"

"But we don't know anything about their abil-"

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Leo dashed towards the grunts, quickly reciting some verses from Brynhildr.

"Crap, it's that prince!", the grunt with the yellow mask exclaimed. "You take that girl and I'll take care of him!"

"You criminals ain't going anywhere!", Niles shouted from the back and fired a rain of arrows at the Harmonia bandits.

Trying to block the arrows, the bandit with the blue mask grabbed his short ax and tried to defend himself – without success. Niles laughed. "You really think you can dodge my arrows?" The bandit growled in pain and tried to remove some of the arrows that were stuck in his arms. Too weakened from the pain, he fell over and fainted.

The yellow-masked bandit grabbed his ax as well and charged directly towards Leo. Sakura, who has been dropped on the ground, could barely move from the shock and simply stared at what was happening before her.

"Milord, watch out!", Niles exclaimed. Leo immediately dodged the grunt's attack and fired a spell right back at him – which hit hard. The bandit screamed in pain but was able to get a hold of the situation very quick.

"Y-you might be able to defeat my mate over there but" - he was breathing heavily - "you'll never defeat me!" He then tried to charge towards Leo once again but was struck by a lightning and crashed down during his run.

"Tsk." Leo flipped his hair. "Harmonia sent their total losers, huh?"

"Y-you...you will never stop Harmonia! No matter how hard you try!"

"Shut up." Niles kicked the grunt's face. "Shall I kill them?"

"N-no, don't...", Sakura stuttered.

"She is right. We should imprison and interrogate them", Leo explained.

"NEVER. You will never get any information on Harmonia from us..." The yellow-masked person grabbed the nearest ax. "I'd rather kill myself!"

And before anyone could stop the bandits, they used the last bit of power they had left and blasted their axes through their torsos.

Sakura screamed in horror while Leo looked away. Only Niles seemed rather unfazed.

Blood dyed the forests brownish-green floor red.

The Nohrian prince walked towards Sakura and helped her get up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes...thank you." She was still shivering in fear. "How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you after you left the castle all by yourself. I was worried about you."

She sighed. "You shouldn't have..."

"Weeell, you might as well have been abducted by these two", Niles added. "Now, let's get back to the horses and ride home. We should report to the king."

The three of them walked carefully all the way back to the edge of the forest.

"Thank you for saving me, Leo...", Sakura repeated. "Why have you done that? You could have been wounded as well."

"You know that you're very dear to me." Leo blushed a little. "I love you."

"So do I", Sakura replied weakly.

"Geez! How long are you two gonna hide this from the others, though?", Niles complained.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Hello again! Thanks for reading chapter 4 of "Royal Hearts". I am sorry it took so long to update, I have been really busy these past weeks and I probably will be the next weeks. This time, I have tried to introduce some Harmonia grunts as well as highlight the special relationship between Sakura and Leo. Of course, this relationship won't be the main focus of the story but I have some minor things planned for them!_ _As for the next chapter, I have some KamuiXander stuff planned, let's see how it goes._

 _Thank you for reading Royal Hearts and see you next time!_


End file.
